Summer Love
by Animesaki
Summary: It's the end of the school year and whenever Roxas calls Axel gets nagged by his ringtone. But maybe that's a good thing since Roxas know what Axel doesn't about their time left together before school starts again... Songfic, sorta kinda
1. Last Day of School!

Okay, so this story is for DarkAngelle as a thank you for looking at another story of mine. Thank you so much, I 3 U!

I own no one in here, especially the song by Justin Timberlake!

* * *

Roxas woke up early one morning with the sun warming his face. Opening his ocean blue eyes he looked out his window at the bright, morning sky speckled with white clouds here and there. A smile spread across his face and he got up from bed.

'_This is going to be the best day of the year, I know it! After today I'm free from Hell until September._'

Axel's emerald eyes snapped wide open as he suddenly sat up in his bed at hearing his cell phone sing _"I can't wait to fall in love with you. You can't wait to fall in love with me."_ He answered it before the next verse of the song- slash- ringtone.

"Whadoyawant?" he barked.

"_Well happy last day of school to you too Pyro._" Roxas' cheerful voice said.

Axel took a deep breath, "Sorry Roxy, ya surprised me."

There was life- filled laughter on the other end of the phone, "_Well someone had ta wake you if it wasn't gonna be Reno._"

The redhead gave a short but sincere chuckle in response and was about to say something when-

"AXEL! GET YOUR LANKY ASS UP OR I'M LEAVIN' WITHOUCHA!" a voice called from outside his room.

Axel sighed and Roxas laughed again, "_Speak of the Devil_."

In five minutes Axel was down stairs where another redhead was standing by the door tapping his foot "Yo Reno." He said.

"Well it's about frackin' time! Jeez your slow, don't tell me ya had ta do a quick relief 'cause you were dreaming about Roxas again." His older brother said as he put his shoes on.

Axel's face went red "No! I was talking to him on the phone before you interrupted thanks." He said angrily as he began to put on his shoes as well.

Reno gave a chuckle and noogied the younger "C'mon, ya know I'm only jokin'. Now let's get goin', I gotta beat Rod ta school!" he said and he ran out the door to the sleek metallic- gray Impala he'd gotten as a graduation gift only a week before. Damn Axel wished he could have a car too so he didn't have to rely on his brother so much.

Not that he cared really; he actually admired his Aniki and wanted to be like him in many ways. Truth be told, Axel was actually disappointed that Reno would be going to Midgar University in August and the only one who would be left to talk to about anything cool would be his friends, then again some of them were leaving too.

'_Ah why am I complainin'? Roxy'll still be there, that's for sure all the way. We promised each other after that day when the accident happened, and there's no way that it's gonna break now._' He thought with full confidence as he climbed into Reno's car and they sped towards the school.

Roxas was in the parking lot of Twilight Town High School with his brothers Cloud and Ventus, friend Sora and his brother Leon, Rod and his little brother Lea. They were waiting for Reno and Axel, who were now speeding down the aisle until Reno skillfully screeched into a spot next to the black Mustang that was Cloud's.

"Rod ya damn cheat!" Reno shouted as he jumped out of the car and stomped over to the other red- head, green eyes glowing with vicious anger.

"A cheat am I? Or is it just that fact that your bother makes you lose our morning races?" Rod responded with a smug grin on his face.

Reno was about to speak again but was beat to the punch by Cloud Strife "Hey Reno you're lucky you didn't bounce off my car or you would have to pay me with some of that college fund you need in a couple of months."

Everyone started laughing at the expression on Reno's face and Cloud smirked with victory, he knew Midgar University was one of the most expensive schools anyone could go to since he was going to attend that school himself along with Rod and Leon.

"Something I wanna know is why you two are cousins rather than brothers. Axel and Lea are nothing like either of you, and you two could be twins." Sora stated. Rod and Reno looked at each other then back at the younger brunette with a shrug.

A silver Ferrari came around the corner and parked across from the group. Sora smiled like a Cheshire cat and practically skipped over to it just as a pale teen with silver hair and ocean green eyes got out, Leon shook his head.

Cloud chuckled "Too late to give him the no- hickies- before- school rule?"

Leon pulled Cloud into his arms with a smirk on his face "Good thing that rule doesn't apply to us." He said and leaned in to kiss the spiky haired blond.

Cloud pushed against his shoulders to keep him at bay "Yeah it does!" he said with laughter in his voice.

Axel smiled at the scene and he looked to Roxas thinking, '_If only you knew how I wished that were us._'

"Riku! Are we going to the bonfire tonight?" Sora asked as he and the so named walked down a supposedly empty hall, hope flooding deep, ocean his eyes.

The silverette gave him a warm, promising smile with complete adoration in his green eyes "Of course I am, I've got the tickets right here." He said pulling an envelope from the pocket of his blue cargo pants.

Sora smiled a gratefully and threw his arms around Riku's neck, giving him a quick but affectionate kiss on the lips "Thank you! I love you!" he exclaimed, making the other laugh in amusement.

Roxas was at his locker when he heard a familiar voice exclaiming gratitude and affection, looking around the corner he saw Sora practically strangling poor Riku with a hug. A downhearted expression crossed his face at seeing the two of them.

'_If that were Axel and me, I would be able to leave without any regrets._' He thought to himself.

* * *

That's the first chapter, second's in progress.

What do ya think? R&R


	2. Roxas' Regret

The lunch hour came around the gang met at their usual spot in the schools plaza which the principal allowed them to use like a VIP lounge, just because Cloud use to be best friends with his little brother.

"So it's agreed, we're all gonna see each other at the bon fire tonight." Ventus stated.

"No objections here, besides we gotta spend some time with the seniors before they take off." Lea said, looking at Reno, Rod, Cloud and Leon.

Reno yawned and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't make us look back today like Riku did to his brothers. Loz, Yazoo, and Kadoj weren't able to go out in public for a month without being laughed at. Wait that was a good thing." They all laughed.

The three Reno had named were triplets, elder brothers of Riku, and all well disliked but everyone in Twilight Town. When they graduated Riku made sure to pull a good prank on them the last day of school when the student council decided to have a carnival.

Riku suggested a Haunted House and was in charge of the whole thing. His bothers had the unfortunate opportunity to be the first ones in and it took them a good hour to get out, when they finally did the whole school, including the faculty, laughed at the fact that they had brownish- green guck around their mouths and white all over their lower regions.

Of course Riku was grounded by their father, Sephiroth, but everyone who heard about it congratulated him "Yes, it was quite a prank. But you shouldn't think that just because I did it to them we'll do it to you, they were major bastards so they deserved it." Riku said.

"Yeah, you guys actually made the school better. I mean you guys _are _on the student council." Sora said while twirling Riku's hair.

"Speaking of being the student council, Sora have you been campaigning?" Leon asked.

His younger brother nodded "I'm going for president like you Niisan."

Cloud chuckled at the answer "I told you he'd be like you."

Leon smirked and looked to Roxas and Ventus "And which of the twins will be VP?"

At that comment Cloud, Roxas and Ventus smiles turned into frowns "We're not." Roxas said.

"Why not? Riku called dibs?" Axel said jokingly.

"It's not that, we're- Ow!" Ventus couldn't explain on account of Roxas jabbing his elbow into his ribs.

Axel saw the look on Roxas' face; the blond looked as if he had a strong, heart-tearing sense of regret and he didn't want it to be known.

"Yo Roxy, come with me for a few?" the re- head said as he stood up.

Roxas nodded and got up to follow his friend to another part of the plaza where the other's couldn't hear the conversation they were about to have "What's up Ax?" he asked when they were in the spot Axel intended.

"Why wouldn't you let Ventus talk? What's going on that you're not talking to me about it at least?" Axel responded.

Roxas looked as if the answer stabbed him direct in the heart "I don't want to talk about it." He said.

"Why not? You know you can tell me anything. We promised we would the day of that accident back when we were in middle school. Why can't you talk to me now?"Axel demanded.

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" the sudden reply shocked Axel and Roxas, the blond had never really been one to shout back at anyone for any reason so the exclamation was a shock to both of them.

Before Axel could say anything there was a loud _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! _and the voice of the principal came from over the intercom "_Roxas and Ventus Strife to Principal Fair's office. Roxas and Ventus Strife to Principal Fair's office._"

Roxas sighed "Let's just drop this okay? I'm sorry. I'll see you later." And he ran up to Ventus and they left to the principal's office.

Angeal Fair sat in his office waiting for the two he had just called upon. Knowing full well where they were he took the time he had to look at the pictures on his desk, one of him and his long passed little brother Zack, one of his parents, one of him with two of his best friends, Sephiroth and Genesis at their college graduation, and one of his brother with Cloud before Zack died three years ago.

The door opened and the Strife twins walked in "You wanted to see us sir?" Ventus asked

"Yes. Regarding the classes you signed up for next year, I'm glad to report you both qualify for the curriculum of the school you're transferring to. You'll have no problems once you're there." Angeal said.

"That's good to know, thank you Mr. Fair." Ventus said with a smile, Roxas just nodded.

"Is there something wrong Roxas?" Angeal asked.

"No sir. Thank you." Roxas answered and he left.

"What _is_ wrong with him Ventus?" Angeal asked.

"He didn't tell Axel we were leaving at the end of the month. He's at least trying not to let it get to him, especially today." The blond answered.


	3. Flash Back

Yay! Flash back time!

For those who've been wondering, the accident will be know!

I own no one.

* * *

Axel remained where he was after Roxas left with Ventus to the principal's office; he was deep in thought about what had just happened between them, confused at the slight change '_Why doesn't he wanna talk to me all of a sudden? He never hesitated to tell me what was up if anything was wrong ever since that day. So why now?'_

_Five years ago__…_

_It was winter during Roxas' and Axel's sixth grade year, school had let out for the holidays and Axel was in a rush to go see his blond friend. Apparently he had stayed home from school which Axel found strange since the day before Roxas had seemed just fine. But when he got the Roxas was buzzing around the house like nothing was up._

"_Roxie, you okay?" Axel asked with uncertainty._

_The blond looked at him, realizing his presence for the first time since Axel had been standing there for the past five minutes "Oh hey Axel. What's up?"_

"_That's what I wanna know. You weren't at school today, did you get sick?" Axel responded._

_Roxas let out a laugh that made Axel feel like his friend thought he was crazy "Sick? No. Cloud told me that we were going to Midgar for New years so I thought I'd spend today getting some of the cleaning out of the way so there's less to worry about when we get back."He explained._

"_Ya sure? Ya know you kinda look red in the face. Want any help?"Axel said._

_Roxas shook his head and kept a carefree smile on his face "No worries, I can handle it. But since you say I'm turning red, I'll take a little break." He said as he sat on the couch._

_Axel was still skeptical but allowed himself to relax regardless "Well if that's all, then you'll be able to make it to my party tomorrow right?" he asked._

"_Duh! You and Reno through the best parties, of course I'll be there! It's actually become a Strife tradition." Roxas said._

_Axel laughed and tussled Roxas' hair "Okay. I'm gonna get goin'; they need my help at home. Cloud said call 'im if ya need anything." He said and he left._

_That night he, Reno, Cloud, and Ventus were sitting in the living room of the Rhaphsodos household drinking soda and eating nachos when Cloud's phone rang "Hm? Riku doesn't usually call me." He flipped it open "What's up Riku?... WHAT?... Are they taking him to the hospital now?"_

_They all saw that Cloud's expression was of dread and pain, Axel even thought he saw tears threatening to surface "We're on our way!" Cloud hung up "Roxas got hurt, he's going to the hospital." He said and everyone jumped to their feet with a start._

_Axel's heart was pounding. About three or four- and- a half hours ago he was just talking to Roxas and he did seem fine, but the redness in his face… "Cloud why did Roxas stay home from school today?" he asked as they were running to meet with Riku._

"_He's been sick for about a week and a half now. My uncle finally made him stay home from school today so he could rest but I don't see how this happened." The older blond answered as they continued on._

_They finally reached the house where Riku stood outside with his father, Sephiroth, and Reno and Axel's father Genesis; from there they went to the hospital Roxas was taken to. Based on what Riku and Sephiroth was just getting home when they found Roxas on the floor by the stairs with blood leaking from his scalp and his right arm swollen._

_It was about three before they could see him and he told everyone that he was going to lie down in his room when he got so dizzy he fell down the stairs and went unconscious. Ventus kept mumbling about being there to prevent it and Cloud felt he was the most responsible for what had happened._

"_I told you stay in bed the whole day only to get up when you needed to. But I'm glad you're alright. I don't need to lose any more family members." Sephiroth said, referring to Cloud, Roxas, and Ventus' parents who had died in a fire._

_Genesis tsked "Now Sephi don't scold the boy. I'm sure he has a legitimate reason for not resting like he was suppose to."_

"_I was just cleaning the house so there wouldn't be too much to worry about later." Roxas said._

"_See? Now come on, let him rest." Genesis said as he ushered everyone out of the hospital room._

_The next day Axel went to the hospital to see Roxas with a few boxes in hand "Hey Roxie, thought I'd bring ya your presents from the family since you'll miss the party tonight and be here for Christmas."_

_Roxas smiled "Thanks Ax, that really means a lot."_

"_Why didn't tell me you had been sick? I could have done the work for you while you rested." Axel said._

"_I already have to rely on my uncle Sephiroth for everything; I didn't want to drag you into my problems." Roxas replied._

_The redhead sighed "I don't care if you think of it as a burden, I wanna know what's up and if there's anything I can do to help no matter what it is. You're my best friend and it would have hurt if you had died rather than got out with a bump on the head and a broken arm. Let's make a promise, whenever we need help the first ones we tell are each other. Deal?"_

_Roxas smiled with tears in his eyes and he nodded "Deal."_

So what was going on with Roxas now that he didn't want to tell Axel?

Just knowing that there was a secret that he didn't know about made Axel's heart hurt, as if Roxas no longer trusted him with anything. What had he done to deserve it?

* * *

Wasn't that sad?

R&R~!


	4. Too Many Tears

We're going to look into other people's thoughts now. Yes it is strange to see Sephi and Geni act the way they will.

I own nothing in here!

* * *

After school Sora decided to go with Riku to the beach so they could visit their secret cave. The cave was on one the many islands of the coast of Twilight Town, the island chain was called Destiny islands and that was where Sora and Leon use to live until they moved to Twilight Town four years ago.

Riku rented a simple motor boat for him and Sora to use to get to the island the cave was on and they were there in ten minutes.

"I say we get a jet ski and come here in case the bon fire's a complete bore." Riku said as he tied the boat to the dock.

"I thought a party wasn't a party without you?" Sora asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes, party. Not school event." Riku said standing up straight and tapping his knuckles one Sora's forehead lightly.

"Still a party." The brunette said then he started running ahead of his silver haired lover.

Riku chased after him, catching him in five seconds. He was on the school track team so of course he was faster than Sora by who know how much. But because he hated to see brunette love with a pouty face he offered to let him ride piggyback to the cave which was answered with a happy "Thank you!" and a quick peck on the lips.

The inside of the cave was exceptionally dark, but allowed enough light to see by to seep in, comfortably cool, and dry; the tide only reached to about the outer edge of the entrance. The wall parallel to the cave mouth was covered with many drawings done by Sora and Riku back when they were in middle school after Sora moved to the city on the main land.

Sora ran a hand over the drawing he did back when Riku first showed him the cave, of them sharing a paopu fruit "We came a long way since we met huh Riku?" he asked.

"Yeah. You said that paopu would guarantee our eternal friendship, you were wrong. It made it grow into something better." The silverette said.

"Then that mistake was a good one right?" Sora asked with a bright grin.

Riku nodded then looked at something he wrote on the wall:

_Dates That Matter to Me_

_December 8- Cloud, Ventus, & Roxas move in _(ten years ago)

_July 24- Sora & Leon move to Twilight Town_ (four years ago)

_November 30- Cloud get's me my first cell phone, happy birthday to me!_ (four years ago)

_March 9- Sora's birthday_

_June 10- Haunted House plan: perfectly executed, take that Loz, Kadoj, and Yazoo! _(three- and- a half years ago)

_May 20- First date w/ Sora_ (two years ago)

_May 27- Sora & I are an official couple _(two years ago)

_July 1- Good- bye Cloud and Roxas _(next month)

The last listed date made Riku's eye well up with tears and he quickly blinked them away, but Sora was still able to notice them "Riku? You alright?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" the silverette replied.

"Are you that sad about your cousins leaving?" Sora asked.

At that Riku fell to his knees and Sora knelt beside him, bringing his head into his chest "I just don't think it's fair that Dad's sending Roxas and Ventus to live with my grandmother. She's nice and all, but it's gonna feel empty at home. Cloud I can understand, he and Leon are going to stay with Cloud's friend Tifa in Midgar. But Rox and Ven are gonna be so much farther away in Nibelheim." The silverette said, allowing his tears to fall.

"I know, I'm gonna miss them too." Sora knew well how much Riku loved his cousins, they were the brother's Loz, Kadoj, and Yazoo weren't to him.

* * *

Roxas was in his room starting to pack his things into boxes, not that he had much to pack away anyway. He and his bothers lost everything they'd owned in the fire that killed their parents so when it came to his uncle buying him things he never asked for more than he needed, as did Cloud and Ventus but they asked for the more expensive things.

A knock sounded at his door "Come in." he said and Sephiroth walked in.

"I see you've got a head start on the packing, but you're not leaving for two- and- a half weeks." He commented.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to rush us when it comes down to the line." Roxas said.

His uncle laughed "You're like you're mother, always considerate about everyone but yourself." His face took on a serious expression "But not Axel."

Roxas looked at him "Genesis told me he was acting weird when he got home, something about you keeping secrets. You didn't tell him you were leaving soon did you?" Sephiroth asked.

Looking to the floor with a depressed expression on his face the blond nodded "I don't want him to feel... I dunno. But I vowed to myself that the time we have left together will be the best and I'll tell him two days before we leave."

"It's best to tell him now, he's sure to catch on to it at some point so you should give him the reason ahead of time. That's just my advice though, you handle this how you see fit." Sephiroth said, ruffling the blonde's hair and leaving the room.

Roxas sat on his bed as tears started falling from his eyes "But I… I don't want him to think I don't care when I do. More than he may believe, I love him."

* * *

Axel was in his room with his iPod blasting his ears like he wanted them to bleed and playing videogames like his life depended on it when his father came in, he didn't notice though.

"Axel I need to talk to you!" he shouted but still went unnoticed by his youngest son. He was about to call out to him again when he heard a song- ringtone.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you. _

_You can't wait to fall in love with me._

"Your phone's ringing!" Genesis shouted over the lyrics, still getting no response.

_This just can't be summer love, you see._

_This just can't be summer love. (No, no, baby.)_

Out of annoyance Genesis pulled the plug on the PS3, causing Axel to pull his iPod from his ears and jump up from his bed shouting, "What the hell Dad?"

"Excuse me?" Genesis responded calmly, examining his finger nails.

_You can't wait to fall in love with me._

Axel finally noticed that his phone was ringing and he answered it "Hey Roxie… At the bon fire? Yeah we can talk, I still want an answer for earlier… Okay, I'll see ya tonight dude." And he hung up.

"So Roxas' finally gonna tell you he's leaving?" Genesis asked.

"_What?_" Axel responded, dumbfounded.

"Oh yes, next month he and Ventus are going to live with their grandmother Jenova in Nibelheim. Their transferring schools and everything." His father said, then he looked up to see the expression on his son's face.

Axel looked as if his heart was ripped out, thrown on the ground, stomped on, and burned to nothing "Oh Axel, I'm sorry." He said, suddenly feeling like he was the one causing him the pain.

"That's what he didn't want to tell me? Roxie, why?" he wondered as he let tears begin to fall.

Genesis felt he should give the other redhead some form of comfort and he did, he brought his son to him and allowed him to cry on his shoulder.

* * *

Genesis ya big mouth!

Read and Review please. And feel free to throw tomatoes and the guy who ate too many Dumb Apples and went stupid.


	5. Time To Party! Talk!

Cloud and Leon were at the beach preparing the pit sight for the bon fire that evening, Leon dumped an armload of dry driftwood in the dugout pit then drew his arm across his forehead to wipe the sweat from it "How're you doing Cloud?" he called.

"Just about done." The blonde responded as he finished tying the _Twilight Town High Summer Bon Fire_ banner over the DJ stage.

Leon walked over to where he was and judged his work "Looks great! This is gonna be the best celebration out of the whole year."

Cloud got down from the ladder he used to hang the banner and looked up to make sure Leon wasn't lying "The end of school bon fire is always the best out of the year. No one gives a damn what we do as long as the cops don't come." He said.

They sat on the stage and looked out at the ocean "So what do you think college life will be like?" Leon asked.

The blonde shrugged "Can't really judge for sure. Angeal told me that Midgar University is one of the best schools to be accepted into."

"He would know, he graduated at the top of all his classes from there. And it's because of him you're going there with me. Being Zack's friend sure has its perks." The scared brunette said.

"Don't joke like that, he was your friend too." Cloud said sadly as he took a locket from under his shirt.

The pendent was silver with an engraving of a Chocobo on it that was inlaid with gold. Opening it he looked at a picture of him between Leon and another boy with black hair and a cross on his left cheek. They were all smiling like they had been laughing.

"Hard to believe that was all four years ago, when we were freshmen. The day we took that picture we thought we'd be inseparable, then on the same night…" Leon didn't want to finish, he knew how Cloud felt about that memory.

When Cloud and his brothers first moved in Zack Fair was the first one to welcome them, from that day on Cloud and Zack had been the best of friends. If one was in a fight the other was there in a flash to back him up, if one had trouble with homework the other was there with any answers needed.

Zack was also the one who started the friendship with Leon when he and Sora move in from Destiny Island, Zack had a way of making friends in two seconds with anyone he met. All he had to do was smile and introduce himself and they would be friends for years. The day he died Leon and Cloud took turn sleeping over at each other's houses until they were over it; that also led up to them confessing to the hidden feelings they had for one another.

"Yeah, that drunk driver. Let's cry about it later though, we don't wanna be all depressed tonight right?" Cloud said with a small smile.

Leon couldn't help but return the smile in the same manner, and he kissed the blond on his lips "Yeah, especially if we're dousing Angeal with ocean water." The comment made them both laugh until their sides felt as if they would tear them in half.

"Yo Axel! Let's go! We gotta beat Rod and Lea to the beach!" Reno called from down stairs.

Axel came out of his room with an annoyed expression "Reno, ya gotta get it through your thick head that you'll never beat Rod."

"How much ya wanna bet I do beat him this time?" Reno challenged.

"$250 says you're already smoked. It's 6:30 now, we'll see how long Rod and Lea's been there when we get there." Axel said with a smirk.

" You're on. Dad! We're bailing!" Reno said.

"No police trouble!" Genesis called from the living room, where he was reading _Loveless_ and eating dumb apples.

Roxas and Ventus we playing volleyball with Sora and Lea when they heard the loud screeching of a car and looked to see Reno's Impala stop right in a parking space "I'm serious, he needs to be a stunt driver when he gets out of college." Lea commented.

"No arguments here, he has the skills." Ventus agreed.

Reno got out of the car fast and immediately spotted Lea "Hey where's Rod?" he asked.

"Out racing jet ski's with Riku." Lea answered.

"When'd you guys get here?" Reno asked, already feeling defeated.

"6:30." Lea answered.

"Dammit!" Reno shouted.

"Pay up, $250 as we agreed." Axel said, a triumphant grin gracing his features.

"Hey Pyro I get half of that right?" Roxas asked as they all laughed at the older redhead's defeat.

Axel walked over to Roxas and ruffled his hair "For sure dude. C'mon, we gotta talk." He said and they walked over to a tide pool away from the bon fire sight.

They settled onto the rocks and for a few moments neither of them said anything. The silence made Roxas' heart pound like a drum and he was about to speak to end it but Axel beat him to the punch.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Roxas bit his bottom lip "I wanted to tell you, but I thought you would feel like I was abandoning you. I was gonna tell you two days before we left." He said.

"Roxas, I know you're considerate of other's feelings but that's just selfish in a stupid way. Whether you told me now or later it would still hurt to know, didn't you think about that?" Axel said harshly making the other flinch.

But he knew his friend was right, it was selfish to keep that secret "I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, I swear. But if you're mad I understand, I'll just leave you alone." He said and he left his friend to sit alone.


	6. Thank You Justin Timberlake

The sun disappeared behind the horizon and the bon fire was lit. The DJ that was hired for the event was playing Fancy Footwork by Chormeo and everyone was on the dance floor showing off their moves, accept for Roxas and Axel.

Cloud saw his younger brother sitting at one of the tables munching on the last of his hamburger when Cloud came over and sat by him "So where's Axel at?" the elder brother asked.

"By the tide pools. I told him about our moving and I just know he's mad at me about it. He made a good point about me being selfish too, because I didn't think that no matter when I told him I would hurt him." Roxas said.

Cloud put an arm around the younger's shoulders "I know it will be hard to say good-bye to your best friend, but you two can still keep in touch. They didn't invent the email and chat room systems for no reason right?" he said, trying to cheer him up.

Roxas gave in a smiled just a little "Yeah, you're right. I guess I should go talk to him huh?"

"Yup. And better get him back here soon if wants to see Angeal get dunked like the rest of us do." Cloud said.

With a laugh and a quick hug, the younger blonde got up and went over to where Axel was.

The redhead was still sitting at the tide pools staring out over the ocean, listening as the water hit the sand and smelling the salty air which was pleasant.

"Axel?" he turned his head to see Roxas "Can I talk to you?" he nodded and his friend sat beside him.

"I wanna say I'm sorry for not telling you about everything." Roxas said quietly.

"It's alright Roxie, I forgive you. I don't blame you either." Axel said.

"You don't?" the blonde asked.

His friend shook his head "I thought about it in the time I was alone and it hit me: If I were in your shoes I probably wouldn't have told you right away either. But I still do wish you told me as soon as you found out, because now I feel rushed to tell you…" he trailed off, a light blush crossing his face.

"Tell me what? Come on Axel, I told you mine! Don't pull the same crap on me." Roxas said.

"G- Gimme a sec would ya? It's not easy for me to say." Axel said.

"If you don't tell me, I won't give you half of the paopu fruit I have." The blonde said in a teasing voice.

"Hey! That's not fair, gimme some of that!" Axel demanded as he tackled his friend onto the sand, seeing the yellow star- shaped fruit that was being held out of his reach.

He didn't have any trouble making a grab for it though since his arms were longer than Roxas, he was taller after all. As soon as the skin of their fingers made contact their hearts skipped a beat and they looked each other in the eye, emerald green connecting to ocean blue.

Without much thought to their actions their lips touched lightly against each other, sending what felt like an electric shock down their spines. Roxas snaked his arms around Axel's neck to pull him into the kiss deeper as the redhead ran a hand through the blonde hair of the one underneath him, receiving a satisfied moan from him.

They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes again, exhilarated green connecting deeply with calm ocean blue. Axel then turned his head away from Roxas' gaze with a blush that would rival his hair spreading over his face and his heart pounding like it wanted to break out of his ribcage and high tail it for the other side of the universe.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, trying to get into his line of sight "What's wrong?"

The redhead looked back at him out the corner of his eye "I'm sorry Roxie; I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me." He said in a shameful tone.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh "What are you talking about Pyro?"

"Ya mean… you're not mad that I did that?" Axel asked.

"Are you kidding? I was wondering if we ever do that!" the blonde said with a bright smile.

Axel looked back at him and took a good look at him, see happiness, love, completion written everywhere on his face and in his eyes "Because, I've loved you since eighth grade Axel. I was just scared to say so because I didn't know how to react." The blonde said.

"You were afraid? I've been in love with you since we first met, and _you're_ scared of how I'll react? I was worried about whether or not Cloud would beat me until I was two dimensional, if not your uncle. I know he wouldn't care if my dad _was_ one of his best friends." Axel spazzed.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh and he brought the redhead he loved into another kiss and that got him to calm down "Come back to the party now? They're about to dunk Angeal." He said.

Axel jumped up immediately and pulled the blonde with him "Hot damn! Why didn't ya say so? Let's hurry before we miss the good stiff babe!" and he ran back to where everyone else was, pulling Roxas in tow.

They were just in time to Cloud and Leon sneaking up behind Angeal as he was giving one last speech to the students, everyone who was watching doing masterful jobs of not laughing until… _!_ The Twilight Town High School principal was soaked by salt water!

Everyone, even Angeal, laughed so hard they had to hold their sides "Ah I love you guys!" the principal said as he hooked an arm around each of the seniors the dumped the water on him.

Then everyone was on the dance floor again, Roxas dancing with Axel, moving in time with the music and the redhead singing along with the lyrics he knew would apply.

"_And tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame._" Roxas couldn't help but laugh and he turned around so that his back was against Axel's torso and they continued to move in time with the beat and Axel kept singing.

"_I can't wait to fall in love with you. You can't wait to fall in love with me. This just can't be summer love, you see. This just can't be summer love (no, no baby)._"

Roxas turned around again and wrapped his arms around the redhead neck and their foreheads touched.

_Summer's over for the both of us (summer's over),_

_But that don't mean we should give up on love (don't give up)._

Those words sank deep into Roxas' and Axel's heads and the blonde noticed he still held the paopu fruit in his hand. He looked at Axel "Share it with me?" he asked and his now lover nodded. They split the star shaped fruit right there while still in their dance, Justin Timberlake had a majorly good point.

_July 1__st__…_

Sephiroth, Riku, Sora, Genesis, Lea, and Axel were at the airport to say good-bye to Cloud, Roxas, Ventus, Leon, Reno, and Rod as they were now leaving for Midgar. Riku was crying, not full on bawling but he had tears falling from his blue- green eyes as he was making his cousins swear to contact him every day.

Lea was begging Reno and Rod not to be too competitive, that last thing they needed to be expelled from the school. Axel finally managed to pull Roxas aside and they shared a loving kiss "You'll write to me as soon as you get there right?" Axel asked as he rubbed the blondes back.

"If not I'll be on the internet or I'll call you." Roxas said, obvious by his voice he was crying.

"_Flight for Midgar now boarding._" A voice said over the intercom and Roxas and Axel squeezed each other tightly.

"I love you." Axel said as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I love you too." Roxas responded.

Ten minutes later the departing passengers were all on the plane to Midgar and Axel was in the car with his father and cousin, listening to the newest addition to his iPod to assure him him and Roxas would be together again.

_Summer's over for the both of us (summer's over),_

_But that don't mean we should give up on love (don't give up)._

Someday soon he and his beloved, little blonde would be together again.


	7. Epilouge: Party Time! Excelent!

Graduation. That was what Axel was currently busying himself with the whole school year and all his hard work paid off, today was the day he was graduating high school with Sora, Riku, and Lea. He was especially excited because everyone was going to witness this day, Reno, Rod, Leon, Cloud, Ventus, and Roxas; the last name on his list of expectants was particularly good.

Yes they often talked whether it were by phone, postal mail, or email, but Axel missed Roxas like it was gonna kill him! Never mind that fact that they visited each other during their school breaks, the redhead was just spoiled when it came to his boyfriend. In fact a lot of people who knew about their relationship were surprised they were able to stay together in a long distance relationship, a sophomore Axel use to tutor when she was in middle school, Namine, said he twin sister Kairi tried it and it was an epic fail.

Needless to say Axel wasn't so surprised it had all worked out for him because there was a factor that he knew about for almost a year. He discovered it while he and Roxas were spending what time they had left together.

_Last week of June, almost a year ago__…_

_Axel and Roxas were at the top of Twilight Town's clock tower sharing sea salt ice cream like they always did, the only difference being the fact that Roxas was sitting on Axel's lap and it wasn't just the ice cream the redhead was licking._

_Roxas giggled a little when he felt Axel's tongue at the junction between his neck and shoulder again "Hey, don't let your ice cream melt." He said._

"_Can't help it, you taste better." The redhead said and he continued on._

_Roxas gave off a small mew like a kitten and Axel couldn't help but chuckle "C-Can we at least finish the ice cream first?" the blonde begged._

_Axel gave in and they finished their ice cream, the redhead didn't really want to be sticky anyway. Then he laid back, bringing Roxas with him so that the blonde was laying on him._

_Roxas turned over so that he was looking into his lover's eyes and there was sadness in both of their eyes, so overwhelming that Roxas just laid his head down with his face buried in Axel's neck. Axel was holding Roxas tightly, wishing there was something he could say to comfort the both of them but nothing came to mind._

_They were completely silent, the only sounds being the traffic that was below them in the streets and the gentle breeze that was blowing. Then Axel heard another sound that seemed to be coming from either him or the one laying on him "Yo Roxie, sit up real quick." He said._

"_Why? What's up?" the blonde asked as he did what the other asked._

_Axel put a hand to both their chests and closed his eyes, just listening and feeling for a moment. The sound he heard was their heartbeat, and the reason he couldn't tell if it was him or Roxas was because they were in sync. They were exactly the same!_

"_Roxas feel this." Axel said breathlessly as he put the blonde's hand on each of their chests._

_Roxas did just as Axel did and when he knew what got to the redhead he glomped him, claiming his lips with his own. That day they both realized they were soul mates._

Knowing that gave Axel assurance there would be no problems with him and his blonde lover at all that would do sever damage to them.

"Axel! I'll leave without you if you're not down here in five seconds!" he heard Genesis call from down stairs.

"I'm comin'!" he called back as he raced down to the front door with his cap and gown in his arms.

Genesis was there, tapping his foot with impatience when his son got to him and Lea "About time. Honestly I think you _want_ to miss your own graduation." He said.

"I guess he doesn't want to see Roxas again." Lea said with a smirk.

Axel was about to comment but Genesis put his hand up "No more wasting time, we have to go. Now!"

Soon they were at the school and the graduation ceremony was in progress. As Angeal called the names of the graduating class there was merely applause then when they heard him call Lea up the biggest eruption of cheers rang throughout the stands. It happened again when the names Riku Hikari, Sora Leonheart, and Axel Rhaphsodos were called.

Everyone knew exactly who it was that was cheering for them; Axel just thought that it was weird to see his dad and Sephiroth jumping up and down with everyone else, even Angeal had a hard time suppressing his laughter at the sight.

As soon as the caps went up in the air and landed on the ground again Axel quickly found his (thank goodness he was smart enough to write his name on it) and ran off to find the others. They had agreed to meet in the plaza and as soon as he saw him Roxas jumped on Axel, practically suffocating him with a long kiss. Not that the redhead minded, in fact Roxas stole his idea.

"Congratulations to all of you! Roxas let Axel breathe would ya." Cloud said.

Roxas broke away and settle for just hanging on to his boyfriend with his arms around his neck and legs around his waist while Axel supported him with his fingers under the blonde's butt.

"So do we get a grad party or what?" Riku asked.

"Of course you do. So let's head back to my house and it can begin." Sephiroth said.

Everyone was confused, was Sephiroth going to decorate the place while the party was goin on? No, the place was already decorated by the time they got there.

"How did this happen?" Sora asked.

"SURPRISE!" three silver haired men shouted.

The tallest one had a normal boy cut with his hair spiked, the middle one had his hair past his shoulder blades, and the shortest had his hair to above his shoulders.

"Loz, Yazoo, Kadoj!" Riku said happily and he each one of them.

"Glad to see you too, little brother." Kadoj, the shortest one, said as he ruffle Riku's hair.

"I had them do the decorating while we were gone." Sephiroth said indifferently.

"Not bad huh guys?" Loz, the tallest one, asked.

"This place looks totally wicked! Awesome job Hikari triplets!" Leon said, giving them a thumbs up.

A couple of hours went by and Yazoo had set out to cakes set out "Why two cakes, Yaz?" Cloud asked.

"I have my reasons." The silverette said as he gestured everyone to gather around. Just Riku's luck he had to stand right in front of the cake that had _"To Riku_" written on it in orange frosting "And by reason, dear cousin, is this." He said, nodding at Loz and Kadoj.

The next thing everyone knew the youngest silverette had his face shoved right into the cake that literally had his name on it, making everyone laugh like there was no tomorrow "How do you like that little brother? Pay back for the haunted house incident!" Kadoj said with triumph in his voice.

Riku licked some of the frosting off his face and use three napkins to wipe of the rest which was enough "Good one you guys." He said and put one in each of their faces "But you'll have to do far better to get me back for the haunted house!"

Everyone else nodded "Let's face it, that prank made twilight Town history." Rod said.

"Oh! Graduation gift for Lea, Riku, Sora, and Axel!" Genesis cheered.

"What?" Ventus asked.

"You all got accepted into Midgar University like Roxas and Ventus!" Genesis exclaimed.

The graduates jumped and cheered, accept for Axel and Roxas. Axel picked up his little blonde and spun around with him, kissing him deeply "No need to worry about long distance relationships anymore." Roxas said.

"Now that I'm happy about." Axel responded.

~Owari~


End file.
